The present invention relates generally to toys.
More particularly, it relates to toys which include animal figures to be used by a child to play with. Such toys can be used in different positions. It is believed to be advisable to further modify these toys so that a child can play with the toys in more positions, have more entertainment, and more useful exercises with the toy.